Rematando a Hanamichi
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Para juntar dinero para su curso, Hanamichi es rematado como soltero por 24 hrs. Rukawa se lo adjudica. ¿Qué diantres sucederá entre estos dos?... capitulo uno
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen. Son del gran Inoue Sensei...

* * *

**Rematando a Hanamichi**

**by Arcasdrea**

**Capitulo uno**

Hanamichi se estrujaba las manos nervioso. Estaba sentado en una de las banquetas del camarino del gimnasio, esperando desesperado, pero no ansioso, su turno para salir. A quién mierda se le ocurrio que él debia ser el último lote en rematar. Mejor dicho, a quién mierda se le ocurrio rematarlo.

Ok, explicaré. Hace dos semanas, el curso de Hanamichi, dirigido por su presidenta de clases, Asuka Miyasaki, elegían cual sería la actividad que ellos realizarían para el Festival de Primavera. Como Hana estaba durmiendo, ni se enteró que una compañera que andaba con una Revista (tipica de mujeres) propusó esa idea, que fue bastante debatida, pero como la mayoría eran mujeres y algunos chicos "raros" tambien se les unieron, ganaron por paliza en la votación a mano alzada. Los chicos debieron resignarse, tal como el pelirrojo cuando le dieron la noticia.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con un dolor de estomago horrible. Desde el camarino se escuchaba los gritos de las chicas de todo el colegio y uno que otro silbido de algún chico. Estamos en un mundo libre... no?, a varios se les soltaron las trenzas con este evento.

- Querido Hanamichi, es tu turno – la odiosa voz de Asuka se hizo escuchar tras la puerta del camarino.

El pelirrojo se paró como un resorte al escuchar esto. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir, no se veía mal, pero no se tenía mucha esperanza. Arrastrar 51 rechazos en el historial amoroso (Haruko lo rechazo hace tres meses atrás), a cualquiera le elimina la autoestima.

Suspiró resignado y salió hacia su mas grande humillación, que según él, viviría en la preparatoria. Él no era agraciado, no se consideraba guapo, y aunque tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, él se creia un alfeñique, temido por su fama de pandillero, aunque hace tiempo no peleaba por su ingreso al equipo de basquetball. Era chillón, escandoloso, de una personalidad demasiado apabullante para lo acostumbrado, para nada idolatrado entre las chicas, como el idiota de Rukawa. A todo esto, el curso de Rukawa se daba de cabezasos por no ocurrirseles la idea del "Remate de Solteros", con solo Rukawa habrian conseguido millones.

- Ahora el ultimo lote de la tarde – en medio del improvizado escenario que contaba hasta con pasarela, la animadora en turno motivaba a las masas de potenciales chicas hormonales deseosas de contar con algun guapo chico por 24 horas – jugador de Basquetball, memorable héroe del partido contra Sanoh en el campeonato nacional, con ustedes chicas, Hanamichi Sakuragui... – algunas chicas se retiraban, pues algunas ya habian obtenido lo que deseaban y otras sinceramente no les llamaba la atención el pelirrojo, pero un gritillo casi parecido a un aullido masivo les hizo voltear a ver que fachas tendría el hombre en cuestion para causar ese asombro.

Caida de mandibula masiva.

Ayako en un rincón del gimnasio se felicitaba por lograr tan buen y deseoso resultado.

Hanamichi estaba de comerselo.

Vestía jeans oscuros de caída recta, sus torneadas piernas más su redondito, paradito y apetecible traserito, se veían espectaculares enfundados en ellos. Llevaba una camiseta verde manzana, con la águila germana estampada en negro, no era ajustada, pero el pecho se le marcaba tentadoramente. Y para complementar el conjunto, una cazadora de cuero color moro, le hacia justicia a su ancha espalda. En accesorios, un anillo grueso de plata resaltaba en su mano izquierda, zapatos a tono con la cazadora y un dije colgaba de su cuello pendiendo de un cuero café, como la polera era de un cuello "v" bastante escotado, el dije caía provocativamente en lo que se vislumbraba de su fuerte pecho. Permiso necesito mi inhalador, describir esto fue demasiado para mi.

Hasta Asuka y la animadora debieron agarrarse la mandíbula, para poder seguir con el remate. Maldecía la presidenta la claúsula que decía que ella no podía ofrecer dinero. Pretendió ir detrás del escenario a darle de patadas a algo o alguien, pero analizándolo bien, prefería seguir mirando a el pelirrojo.

- Bien chicas, como podeís mirar, pelirrojo de un metro ochenta y nueve, no diré cuanto calza porque les dará infarto – y con malicia le guiño el ojo a un sonrojado Hanamichi que la miraba con ojos como huevos, parado ahí tieso al fondo del escenario – vamos Hanamichi, paseate y muestra tus atributos!... – lo alentó demasiado enyeguesida la animadora. Como autómata comenzó a andar, mientras todas le gritaban cosas indecorosas, otras se tiraban al borde la pasarela para toquetearlo que fuera (se habian quedado sin dinero), y otras ya alzaban fajos de billete y uno que otro chanchito alcancia, para empezar a pujar por él. Hanamichi alucinaba.

El gundam al fondo del gimnasio, les gritaba animos a su lider ayudado de botellas vacias que golpeaban entre si. Haruko lloraba a mares lamentando el haberlo rechazado, Matsui estaba en primera fila gritando su oferta de dinero, y Fuji consolaba a Haruko, pero por dentro se maldecia el estar de novia con Yohei.

- Alumno promedio en cuanto a notas, pero muy tierno, simpatico y adorable. Gran y glorioso jugador de basquetball... asi que CHICAS ¡¿QUIEN DESEA QUE LE ENCESTE EN EL ARO?! – Hanamichi volteó horrorizado hacia Yumi, así se llama la animadora, esa pregunta fue demasiado, y aún más la respuesta, un grito unánime a coro.

- A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

- Muy bien, comenzamos con 100...

Y ahí empezó el puje, la suma subía y subía con rapidez... todas recurrían a los últimos ahorros para hacerse con él. Incluso algunas se agruparon para hacer ofertas. El remate era un desorden, nadie alzaba solamente el letrero para hacer la oferta, todas gritaban, se codeaban, golpeaban, tiraban las mechas, con tal de que su oferta fuera la ganadora.

Hanamichi, estaba espantado, estaba guarecido al fondo del escenario, mirando con horror como eso era una batalla campal... pero aún no dimencionaba que esa batalla era por él.

- 6,540 es la última oferta al parecer – después de 10 minutos solo la horrenda pero multimillonaria Greta (alumna de intercambio eslava) parecia seguir en la batalla. Hanamichi comenzo a llorar al verse en brazos de la cejuda y choclera (dientes amarillos y desparramados en la boca) de Greta.

- 6,450 a la una, 6,450 a las dos y 6450 a las...

- DIEZ MIL!! – esa voz grave y fuerte atrajo la mirada de todos. El gimnasio al completo por un momento se convirtió en el polo norte.

Rukawa Kaede habia gritado la cuantiosa suma.

Nadie lo pidía creer, el odiado enemigo de Hanamichi, ofrecia dinero, para adjudicarselo como soltero por 24 horas. El mundo está al revez??. Pero de repente un gritillo al fondo del gimnasio vino a despertar a las masas.

- YAAAOOOOIIIIII!!

Y todas como en una tribu danzando alrededor del fuego comenzaron a gritar: YAOI!, YAOI!, YAOI!, YAOI!...

Mientras tanto el Kitsune avanzaba calmado, entre las masas enardecidas. Se subió al escenario dando un salto con elegancia y le extendió un cheque a una babosa Asuka. Pero algo lo jaló del cuello. Era Hanamicchi, que atrapándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta lo acercó lo suficiente al rostro.

- ahhhhh! Le dará un beso!..., quién es el uke?!..., quén es el seme?!... apuesto por Hanamichi como uke!!..., dale un beso con lengua!!..., me ofresco para un trio!! – grito al final Yamasaki, el gay declarado del instituto. A todos les rodó una gotita por la cabeza. El pelirrojo que solo pretendía gritarle unas cuantas verdades al zorro lo soltó como si quemara. Su cara peleaba con el color de sus cabellos.

Pero casi se pone morado cuando Rukawa se le acerca en un solo paso y le toma de la barbilla. El grito fue masivo. El kitsune se acercaba lentamente a él, y a medida que lo hacia, la respiración de las chicas se contenia más y más.

- Mañana, a las 9, en la cancha de la playa – y tan calmado como llegó, así fue como se retiro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Es el primer intento de Yaoi que hago, y se parece mucho a otro fic que tengo en otra sección. Pero no será igual. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Se despide de todas, menos de una. **

**Arcasdrea. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Rematando a Hanamichi**

**by Arcasdrea**

**Capítulo Dos**

Ahí estaba, nueve en punto de la mañana parado en medio de la cancha, con el bolso a la espalda y las manos en los bolsillos. Analizando una y otra vez las razones qué tendría el zorro para haberlo comprado en la subasta, pero solo llegaba a una conclusión: _ese estupido Kitsune me quiere humillar. Quiere jugar conmigo. _

A lo lejos pudo ver la figura durmiente del zorro, pedaleando por inercia en su maricona bicicleta rosada. Ni compasion le tuvo cuando éste se llevo por delante uno de los postes de la cancha y menos fue a socorrerlo. Rukawa se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, parece que estaba más que acostumbrado a los choques, y fue a dejar su bicicleta a las gradas de la cancha.

- Idiota – fue el saludo de Hanamichi, cuando Rukawa llegó hasta él.

- Do'aho – fue la respuesta.

El pelirrojo se comió las ansias de golpearlo. No sabía por que razón estaba ahí, simplemente no podría haber ido, para qué molestarse llevar a cabo con el contrato de la subasta, de servir a Rukawa 24 horas, está bien... era una responsabilidad moral con su curso y él dio su palabra de hacerlo. Pero maldita sea, es Rukawa quién pagó por él en la subasta, su más odiado rival.

- ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto luego de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio. Ya se estaba impacientando.

- Jugar... – se inclinó a sacar de su bolso un balón, y driblándolo tranquilamente se encaminó hasta uno de los aros.

- Será... – murmuró el pelirrojo, alzando los brazos con fastidio.

El encuentro desde el principio fue fome. Más que nada porque el pelirrojo no le ponía nada de su acostumbrado ánimo. No saltaba para los rebotes; marcaba a Rukawa, pero apenas éste lo pasaba Hana lo dejaba ir a encestar, quedándose parado mirando . Cuando él era quien llevaba el balón se lo dejaba quitar fácilmente,y ni se preocupaba de correr tras el zorro para recuperarlo. Así estuvieron por casi treinta minutos, hasta que el pelinegro cabreado de todo eso, le lanza el balón en la cara a Hanamichi.

- Juega... – dijo entredientes

- Maldito zorro, me ha dolido! – ladró Hanamichi, mientras se sobaba la cara.

- Juega... – repitió el zorro haciendo caso omiso a la hinchazón de la cara enrojecida del pelirrojo.

- No lo haré!... no tengo deseos de jugar! – giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta su bolso, de donde sacó una botella de agua. Vertió todo el contenido sobre su cara y cabello. Tambien pasó a mojar parte de su camiseta. Rukawa bufó con fastidio y se encaminó hasta su bolso tambien, tomó un poco de agua y luego tomó su bicicleta.

- Tú pedalearás hasta casa – ordenó a Hanamichi, que lo miraba con cara de _"te mataré"_ y con los brazos en jarra.

- Ahora soy tu esclavo... no?

- Eres mio por 24 horas, apenas llevamos 30 minutos – le recordó.

- Dios, ni sé por qué sigo con esto – alzo los brazos al cielo, como quien pide clemencia – mira Rukawa – lo señalo amenazante con su indice – tratemos de que esto resulte lo más agradable posible, así que te pido que no me jodas... entendido?

- ... – el pelinegro solo alzo los hombros.

- Lo tomaré como un sí – y acto seguido le arrebato la bicicleta al zorro sin ninguna delicadeza, se monto en ella y con un gesto de cabeza le indico que se montara tambien. Así lo hizo Rukawa. Se sentó tras Hanamichi, y envolvio el torso de éste con sus brazos, para afarrarse mejor y no caer en la carrera. El pelirrojo bufó molesto.

El viaje fue callado, incómodo para Hanamichi, quien está acostumbrado a la conversación. Rukawa solo le hablaba para dar pequeñas indicaciones para llegar hasta su casa. Él obedecía gruñendo cosas inentendibles.

- Sigue derecho, la casa es la 450.

- Mfphsf!...- luego de unos cuantos pedaleos – zorro llegamos, bajate! – pero el zorro se habia quedado dormido en su espalda – teme! – y de un solo manotazo lo aventó contra el pavimento – hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

El zorro lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde la acera.

- Así que esta es tu cueva zorro, es bastante grande – Hanamichi admiraba la gran casa de un piso, con mucho ventanal para aprovechar la luz natural, la fachada era de piedra, ladrillo y madera, techos y formas asimétricas, con un hermoso y amplio antejardin, en resumen una joyita arquitéctonica – con razón pagaste tanto, estás forrado en billete, eh?

Kaede que ya se habia parado, estaba frente a la puerta ya abierta, esperándolo para entrar. Lo habia dejado hablando solo.

- Como lo odio – murmuro para asi, mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta.

La sala estar era amplia, con sillones de cuero negro y muebles de madera oscura, que contrastaban pulcramente con las paredes blancas. Los cuadros le daban un toque mas alegre al predominar en ellos el color rojo. Algunas plantas le daban vida a la habitación. La cocina era grande, blanca pero con mesones de granito negro. Todos los electrodomesticos en acero inoxidable. Siguio al zorro hasta su habitacion, ademas de esa habia una mas, que estaba adaptada como un despacho. Ya en la habitación, Rukawa le señaló el baño.

- Tomate una ducha primero. Te traeré toallas – y se retiro del baño.

En la ducha cabe el equipo completo – se admiro el pelirrojo de aquella jaula inmensa de vidrio. Así se comenzo a deshacer de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia que Rukawa le habia dejado abierta. Estuvo su buen rato disfrutando del agua, se limpio los cabellos primeros, con un shampoo que coincidentemente era el mismo que el usaba, luego se lavó el cuerpo con un jabon que olia a Coco, como el suyo en casa tambien – ni que con el zorro tuvieramos los mismos gustos – comento ante las coincidencias.

Cuando salio de la ducha (calato, calato!) se encontro de frente con el zorro.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

- No grites de esa manera – lo reprendio – toma – le extendio dos toallas y lo dejó solo en el baño.

**..o0ooOoo0o..**

El pelirrojo deambulaba en la cocina de un lado a otro preparando el almuerzo, mientras Rukawa estaba viendo la television recostado en uno de sus confortables sofás de cuero.

- Zorro! – le grito desde la cocina para hacerse oir.

- Mm...

- Vives solo?

- Mm...

- Es que como no hay nadie mas en la casa ademas de nosotros dos...

- Mm...

- Hablar contigo es un fastidio – reclamo el pelirrojo por la falta de atención, y se dedico a lo suyo.

A los pocos minutos, ambos comían con premura.

- Está bueno? – pregunto Hanamichi con la esperanza de dar un pie a alguna conversación, pero el pelinegro solo alzo los hombros mientras tragaba verdura salteada – eres insoportable! – soltó el pelirrojo enrabiado, tirando los palillos con fuerza. Tomó sus cuencos de comida y se fue a la cocina, donde empezó a fregarlos con fuerza. A los pocos minutos, otros dos cuencos cayeron en la lavaza.

- Lo siento, Hanamichi. Pero es que no se cómo actuar contigo.

- Te estas disculpando Kitsune?

- No soy bueno para esto, no me lo hagas mas díficil – Rukawa lo miraba con desaprovacion, Hanamichi se puso la mano en la boca para no reirse a carcajadas – pero es que nos hemos llevado mal por dos años, cómo quieres que de un momento a otro hablemos como si nada?

- Entonces... por qué me compraste? – Hanamichi cerró la llave del lavaplatos y se acomodo mejor en la encimera.

- Por capricho... – contesto alzando los hombros. Luego de unos interminables segundos, la respuesta de Hanamichi, fue un golpe bien dado en plena cara.

- IDIOTA! MAL NACIDO! SABIA QUE ERA PARA HUMILLARME! Y YO CREYENDOME TU DISCULPA! – Rukawa lo calló dandole otro golpe. El pelirrojo respondio con otro, que fue seguido por otro en el estomago. Y así, golpe tras golpe, se enfrascaron en una titánica batalla campal en la cocina.

**..o0ooOoo0o..**

- Con cuidado, Kitsune.

- No lo hago tan fuerte.

- Duele mucho.

- Tú te mueves mucho.

- Porque no eres cuidadoso.

- Tú saliste muy delicado.

- No es así, soy fuerte.

- Pero lloras como niña.

- Vamos a comenzar otra vez?

- do'aho!

- A QUIEN LE...AUCH! – Hanamichi se alejó bruscamente del cotonito impregnado en yodo que el kitsune le presionaba sobre su ceja cortada.

- Te dije que te movias mucho.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Rukawa, sentados fente a frente, con varios implementos de botiquin desparramados a su alrededor. La batalla campal habia terminado con ambos tirados exhaustos, cuan largos eran, en el frio piso de la cocina.

Estaban peor que membrillo colegial, y ya ninguno de los dos podía levantar brazo alguno como para golpear al otro, por lo que acordaron una tregua. El resto de las 24 horas las pasarian sin discusiones, sin golpes o insultos. Pero por instinto al parecer no durarían mucho.

- Gracias Kitsune – agradeció Hanamichi mientras se paraba a observarse los moretones que tenia en el torso frente a un espejo. Rukawa asintio con la cabeza en respuesta – que haremos ahora, no tengo ninguna gana de hacer algo doméstico.

- Pues... yo tenia una larga lista – Hanamichi lo miro con cara de espanto – vamos al centro comercial, debo comprar algunas cosas. Me ayudaras a cargar.

- Será... – dijo su frase de resignacion, pero de repente lo miro con espanto otra vez – y saldremos así de golpeados.

- Mmm – el kitsune se lo penso mejor, él tenía un ojo levemente hinchado y la comisura de labio cortado y Hanamichi no estaba mejor. Se dirigió a su closet y extrajo unas cosas de allí – toma – era un gorro con vicera y un par de gafas – con esto ocultaremos en lago nuestros golpes.

- Eres muy astuto zorro – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba las gafas estilo aviador y el jockey negro.

- Do'aho! – dijo Rukawa saliendo y dejándolo sólo en la habitación.

- Ahg! Te odio! – y dió un portazo saliendo tras él.

- Para dónde vas? – le hablo el pelinegro al ver como el pelirrojo salia presuroso por la puerta principal.

- No iremos en tu bicicleta?.

- Do'aho. Queda muy lejos como para ir pedaleando. Ven – con un gesto de cabeza le indico que le siguiera. Se adentraron en la cocina y a través de una puerta lateral, llegaron hasta una cochera, donde un jeep todo terreno los esperaba.

- Fyuuu!! Está de lujo, zorro. Es tuyo?.

Rukawa asintió con la cabeza mientras desactivaba la alarma del vehículo y se subió rápido al manubrio. Hanamichi, un poco cabreado con la falta de comunicación se subió donde el copilotos haciendos morros.

- Sabes... hablar contigo es irritante – le comentó una vez se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad, imitando a su compañero que ya habia arrancado el motor y abierto la puerta de la cochera con un comando a distancia.

- Yo no hablo – comento Rukawa, dando marcha atrás.

- Exacto!... no sé como todas las chicas del instituto están locas por ti, si eres un antipático.

- Como si me importara.

- Eso es lo otro... ¡nada te importa!..., eres irritante. Nada te importa, nada te apasiona... NO TIENES VIDA KITSUNE... no te conosco a ningun amigo, vives solo, estás forrado en dinero por lo que veo, pero no disfrutas nada, ni siquiera la comida la disfrutas, siempre con tu cara de ciberorg... cómo puedes ser feliz así?

- Y qué te puede importar a ti como yo viva? – pregunto en un tono amenazante, sin despegar la vista del camino.

- Lo mismo me pregunto – movio los brazos en una actitud demasiado teatral, para luego cruzarse de brazos y acotar – no sé ni por qué te lo pregunto, si te odio – se volteó a ver el paisaje. El silencio incómodo entre los dos volvió a reinar.

**..o0ooOoo0o..**

- Hace hambre! – se quejó infantilmente Hanamichi al sentir su estomago rugir. Rukawa lo miro de soslayo con desaprobación y siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso del comentario – oye… por lo menos si me tienes como mula de carga, dame de comer.

- Camina y no te quejes – espeto él con molestia, antes de entrar a una tienda. La trigésimo novena que visitaban esa mañana.

- Tirare tus bolsas por aquí! – Hanamichi coloco las chorrocientas mil bolsas que cargaba a colgar amenazantes hacia el primer piso. Se hallaban en el tercer piso del centro comercial, toda la gente de pisos inferiores comenzó a señalar y a murmurar al ver la locura que quería cometer aquel pelirrojo.

- Ni se te ocurra retrasado mental!! – él corrió a salvar su bolsas de compras, pero Hanamichi fue mas rápido y logro alejarlas de su alcance.

- Comida! – gruño él en un tono prehistórico.

- Está bien, te llevaré a comer idiota.

- Jajajajajaja gané... – murmuró con un dejo irónico al pasar junto a él, para hacerle enojar demostrándole que él era quien manejaba la situación (después de todo).

Hasta el momento, esas habian sido las unicas palabras que habian intercambiado. Mientras observaba a Hanamichi devorar una hamburguesa en tiempo record, recordó algo que se le habia quedado en su lista de compras. Aunque era un tanto humillante teniendo a Hanamichi como compañeros de compra, pero que importaba, él era el rey del hielo, a él no le importaba nada. Y como un flash mental recordo las palabras del pelirrojo en el auto. "_Nada te importa, nada te apasiona...". _Suspiró cansinamente y se levanto de la mesa.

- Vamos – dijo categórica. La última papa frita de la cajita alegre justo pasaba a mejor vida en el estomago del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi tomó las bolsas y lo siguió sin emitir comentario.

Entraron finalmente en la tienda que era de ropa interior masculina, y aunque el pelirrojo se quedara pasmado viendo la vitrina,Kaede lo solucionó con un Do'aho.

Los dependientes les atendieron con alegria, Rukawa levantó una ceja al sospechar que eran un tantillo "locas". Hanamichi intento huir, pero el pelinegro lo agarró del cuello de la polera.

- Tú te quedas aquí, no me dejes solo – le siseó por lo bajo y los vendedores, creyendo lo que no es, dijeron a la par _"no se preocupen, no es primera vez que un par de novios vienen elegir su ropa interior"_

- NO SOMOS NOVIOS!! – fue el rugido de ambos.

- Ehhh… cuando hayan decidido, nos llaman… – los vendedores buscaron refugio tras el mostrador.

- Como se te ocurre traerme a este lugar, con ese par de "locas" – Rukawa pasando olimpicamente del comentario se dedico a buscar prendas, mientras Hana, desparramándose en un sillón, intento tomar una siesta reparadora. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que fue importunado por el pelinegro.

- ESTAS LOCO HOMBRE… NO LO HAREEEEE!! – grito Hanamichi luego de que Rukawa le dijera algo.

- Si lo harás, do'aho– dictaminó él, colgándole en los brazos una decena de prendas.

- Epa! Epa! Epa!... yo soy tu acompañante, no tu maniquí personal – a los vendedores se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra "acompañante".

- Pero yo te compré por 24 horas, tú debes servirme – insistió enarcando una ceja con aire superior. Los vendedores se desmayaron tras el mostrador al escuchar las palabras de Rukawa. Ese pelirrojo era un puto. Memo: preguntarle al pelinegro el número del pelirrojo y cuánto cobraba por los servicios.

- me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego,… ME NIEGOOOOOOO – botó las prendas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que hacia berrinches. Los dependientes los miraban entre estupefactas y divertidas.

- C O B A R D E – esa era la palabra prohibida para Hanamichi, su sola pronunciación causaba los más bajos instintos en el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi tomó una a una las prendas desparramadas y se metió a un probador. Rukawa se sentó en el sillón que ocupara el pelirrojo antes, y espero pacientemente a que éste hiciera acto de presencia, pero iluminándosele la ampolleta, prefirió ir hasta donde los vendedores y decirles algunas palabras , que no sabemos porque, pero iluminaron sus rostros. Dentro del probador Hanamichi maldecía una y otra vez al zorro por obligarlo a esto. Cuando ya se hubo probado la primera prenda y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para espantar la verguenza que se le habia acumulado en la cara, salió del probador. Pero apenas puso un pie afuera, una lluvia de flashes fotográficos cayó sobre él y se escucharon cientos de grititos de emoción. Hanamichi palideció de golpe. Frente a él estaban muchas mujeres viéndolo lujuriosamente, y con cámara en manos algunas.

- Aquí tenemos a nuestro modelo, señoras. Él nos muestra una de nuestras últimas exclusividades en boxers de la coleccion primavera-verano – uno de los vendedores, micrófono en mano, animaba un improvisado desfile de modas con un único modelo, y todo gracias a la perversa mente del Kitsune – este modelito señoras, será la delicia de vuestros esposos, y por supuesto de ustedes tambien.

Hanamichi estaba petrificado, ante tanta vieja verde. No atinaba a nada, solo miraba con ojos de huevo, como le sacaban foto tras foto. Pero de repente lo vio, ahí, sentado en el bendito sofa donde antes estuviera él. Sentado como todo un mafioso, con la cara seria, pero con una leve mueca de superioridad. Por algunos segundos se desafiaron con la mirada, hasta que en la boca del kitsune se dibujo algo increible, pero que para el pelirrojo en esos momentos le sonó a burla. El kitsune le estaba sonriendo.

* * *

notas de la autora: Como el capi me estaba quedando algo fome, le puse su cuota de humor al final. Que es perverso el zorro, pero igual lo disfruto...jujujuju!!

gracias por los review... traté de responderlos todos pero uno venia sin dire, ni mail a quien remitirme...

un beso a todas

Arcasdrea

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Rematando a Hanamichi **

**by Arcasdrea **

**Capítulo tres **

Estaba pasando lustramuebles con un paño, energicamente. Quién lo viera pensaría que en cualquier momento la vitrina se vendría abajo por la fuerza que aplicaba el pelirrojo. Ya habia acabado con el comedor, la cocina y el baño. Ahora se encargaba de la sala de estar. Rukawa lo habia puesto a limpiar.

El pelirrojo gritó hasta por los codos contra un impávido Rukawa, en el centro comercial. Harto de su pasotismo, volvió a los vestidores a ponerse su ropa, no sin antes ladrarles a todas esas viejas verdes, que la funcion había acabado. Con la cara de demonio que les dedicó, todas dejaron desierto el local en tiempo record. Los vendedores tambien se esfumaron.

Camino al auto la cosa fue peor, el pelinegro fue quien cargó con las cosas hasta él, seguido de un serio mono rojo, el aura del pelirrojo era muy negra, todos en su camino se hacian a un lado, por instinto. Ya arriba del vehículo, siguió con cada quien en su mundo, no hubo música, charla, ni siquiera miradas. No sé si Ruakawa se arrepentía o no por lo que le hizo, pero no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto, ninguna explicación, excusa, mucho menos una disculpa, solo una vez llegaron a casa, le indico que debía limpiarla, luego de eso se encerró en su habitación. Hana supuso que para dormir.

Su maldita moralidad y nobleza lo llevo a seguir con el trabajo que le impuso el acuerdo de la subasta. ¿Por qué simplemente no agarraba sus cosas y se iba de ahí?... ¿Por qué sus padres lo habrian criado tan bien?... ¿Por qué?... Porque era un idiota con alto nivel de responsabilidad y ética. _KUSO_

En parte el autoencierro del zorro en su habitación, le permitió que el cabreo con él se le pasara, pero no evito que lo maldijiera por treinta minutos. Mientras aseaba aprovecho de ver con mas detenimiento el lugar. Lo que más le extraño fue el no ver fotos. Su madre se encargaba de tener atiborrada su estancia de fotografias familiares, de antaño y actuales, por eso le sorprendía que el zorro no. Sin embargo, ¡que va!, que el zorro hiciera la mierda que quisiera con su vida y sus cosas. Terminó de pasar la aspiradora por la alfombra y los sillones, luego de guardarla en la cocina, volvió a la estancia para ver que le faltaba por asear. Hizo un barrido rápido con la mirada, hasta que su vista se topó con la puerta que estaba a un costado de la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro. Al fondo del pasillo.

Agarró el azafate con las cosas de aseo, y se encaminó hasta allá. Al tratar de girar el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba con llave. Volvió sobre sus pasos y en la cocina dio con un manojo de llaves que estaba sobre el refrigerador, como era alto no le costo dar con él. Alguien de menor tamaño, hubiera estado horas buscándole, al parecer habian sido puestas ahí con esa intención, no ser encontradas. Regreso y tentó a la suerte, a la cuarta llave que probó, la cerradura cedió.

Entró en el despacho lentamente, como quien tiene la sensacion de entrar en un lugar sagrado. Con algo de miedo y ansiedad, casi a hurtadillas. El lugar estaba sumamente iluminado con luz natural, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acomodar su vista al encandilamiento inicial.

Era una habitacion amplia y rectángular, cuyo fondo era adornado por un ventanal de tope a tope, por lo que detrás de las cortinas de velo se podía vislubrar el imponente y bien cuidado patio trasero. Delante de este ventanal, se veía un escritorio de sólida madera oscura, donde estaba un laptop gris apagado, pero abierto, y con un sillón de cuero de alto respaldo. Al costado izquierdo se apreciaba una gran biblioteca, atiborradas de distintos libros y colecciones. Algunos trofeos y medallas, todas de basquetball, así que supuso que todos eran de Rukawa. Al frente de esta biblioteca, en la pared contraria, había un escritorio de dibujante, con algunos bosquejos al carboncillo. Algunos eran solamente árboles, otros eran paisajes, pero el que más le impresionó al pelirrojo, era uno de Kanagawa visto desde arriba. Tras el escritorio, la pared estaba plagada de fotografías enmarcadas, algunas en blanco y negro, otras en sepia y las menos a color. Algunas de paisajes, otras retratos artísticos, o simplemente detalles de la vida cotidiana. Como una que mostraba (en blanco y negro) una larga calle, con sus señales de tránsito y los letreros de las tiendas y la gente que la transitaba que, por la rapidez que llevaban, salían difuminadas en primer plano, logrando solo resaltar la nitidez en las cosas que componían la calle como fondo. Era una foto simple, pero de gran belleza y que a Hanamichi le tuvo bastante rato embobado.

Sacó el plumero y empezó a desempolvar la biblioteca. Las repisas ocupaban tres cuartos de pared, el cuarto inferior eran gabetas, en donde tambien se metió a intrusear, en sus primeros intentos solo halló más libros, carpetas, portadocumentos, en la ultima se topó con algunos álbumes de fotos. Entre estos encontró unos de gran tamaño (A3 si quieren que sea mas precisa) donde habían más fotos como las enmarcadas en la pared derecha. En la gabeta de al medio, se encontró con tres cámaras fotográficas. Dos dígitales de bolsillo, una más pequeña que la otra y que cualquiera puede poseer, y una cámara reflex; que para el ojo inexperto de Hana solo era una cámara más _cool_ que las dos anteriores.

- Así que el zorro es aficionado al dibujo y la fotografía... quien lo diría – sonrio burlonamente.

Cuando ya satisfajo su curiosidad, las devolvió ordenadamente a su lugar, pasándoles el plumero antes. Terminó con la repisa luego de 20 minutos, pues se dió el trabajo de limpiar libro por libro. Luego de eso paso un paño por las fotografias enmarcadas, para posteriormente ir a pasarlo por el escritorio de madera.

Estaba entretenido sacándole lustre a la madera, silbando su cancioncita del "tensai" cuando su curiosidad lo llevo a mirar como un gato ante la pescaderia, los cajones de este mueble. De los seis cajones con los que contaba el mueble, solo uno llevaba llave. En los otros cinco encontró más papeles, si no artículos de escritorio. Cuando llegó al sexto, trató con todas las llaves del manojo, pero ninguna abrió la cerradura. Frustado se echo en el respaldo de la silla de cuero. Desanimado paseo la vista por el escritorio, hasta que dio con una pequeña caja de plata a un costado del computador personal. Para dicha de su curiosidad adentro habia una llave. El cajon cedió al instante, encajo perfectamente la llave en la cerradura.

Sacó de su interior una serie de cuadernos y carpetas, nada de interes a medida que los fue revisando. Pero al fondo, halló algo que le llamo la atención: una croquera. Estaba dispuesto a abrirla cuando la voz de Rukawa tronó en el lugar, notablemente enfadada.

- QUÉ HACES, DO'AHO?

Hana saltó de su asiento producto del susto, y con ello se cayó la llave y la croquera al suelo.

- SAL DE AQUI!! – el aspecto de Rukawa era de temer, los ojos agrandados, la cejas levantadas y arqueadas, la quijada encajada, su cuerpo tenso, sus puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos, era la personificación de la rabia y la furia. Sus ojos chispeaban enojo desenfadado.

Hanamichi atemorizado intento levantar las cosas que habia botado, más un segundo grito de Rukawa, le dijo a su instinto de supervivencia que era mejor salir de ahí rápidamente. Tomó el azafate con los productos de limpieza y el manojo de llave, y ocultando la mirada de la de Rukawa cuando paso por su lado, salió del despacho lo más rápido y torpemente que pudo. No quiso mirar atrás hasta llegar a la cocina, pues sabía que el pelinegro le seguía los pasos. Sentía su moirada taladrarle la espalda. Era como sentir un toro furioso antes de la embestida. Primera vez que le tenía tanto miedo a alguien, y aún más al zorro. No bien, ponía las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina, que escucho a sus espaldas: - No quiero que vuelvas a entrar ahí – la voz era suave, pero profunda, amenazante, dicha por un demonio – por ningun motivo vuelvas a entrar ahí... dame las llaves!

Con lentitud el pelirrojo se volteó hacia el pelinegro. Hanamichi presa de los nervios, dejó caer el manojo de llaves cuando su mano se acerco a la que el pelinegro le extendía con exijencia.

- Recógelas – ordenó esta vez el zorro, con una cara seria, los ojos opacos. Si Hanamichi fuera un cachorro, tendría la cola entre las patas, producto de esa mirada fria e intimidadora puesta sobre él.

Luego de recogerlas, ocultando su mirada de la del ojiazul, se las extendió tratando de controlar sus nervios. Rukawa las metio en un bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando hacia el ademan de retirarse de la cocina, escucho sorprendido las palabras murmuradas por Hanamichi, quien aun no se incorporaba.

- Ahora estamos a mano...

Cerró la puerta tras él, y se dirigió rápido al despacho. Puso el seguro a la puerta y se fue a sentar en el sillón tras el escritorio. Afuera la posición del sol indicaban las cuatro de la tarde, los pajaron cantaban y muy lejos se escuchaban algunos vehiculos pasar. Mas dentro de la habitacion, todo era silencio. Soltando un suspiro profundo, cayó derrotado en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. Se refrego con cansancio el tabique nasal, sentia una gran opresion al medio de la frente que quiso disipar con este gesto. Aspiro fuerte varias veces, tratando de controlar su respiracion. Permanecio asi, varios minutos, parecia que dormitara.

Se incorporó lentamente para recoger la llave y guardarla en su caja de plata y después recogió la croquera. Pasó sus dedos por la cubierta, analizándola detenidamente con la mirada, al parecer habia llegado justo a tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo examinara su contenido. Soltó otro pesado suspiro y la guardó en el cajón en donde paso el seguro. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

**..o0ooOoo0o..**

Hanamichi estaba viendo televisión o mas bien, uno creia que la estaba viendo, pues en realidad estaba cabeceando del sueño en el cómodo sillón, habia terminado con todo el aseo y hasta tenía la cena cosiéndose en el horno. Quien hubiera creído que este muchachito fuera tan diestro en lo doméstico.

De improviso, un balón de basquetball golpeó en su estomago.

- Levantate, iremos a jugar! – la voz sin emocion de Rukawa le llegó con mas sorpresa aun.

- Maldito zorro! – siseó el pelirrojo a medida que se iba poniendo de pie, agarrando el balon que Rukawa le lanzara con la izquierda y sobandose la panza con la derecha.

- Ambos nos debemos algo... así que lo compensaremos con un uno a uno.

- Qué diablos dices? – Hanamichi le lanzo el balón a la espalda de Rukawa que ya estaba en direccion a la puerta de salida – yo no te debo nada!

- Uno: jugaste pesimo en la mañana; dos: yo te hice la broma en la tienda – a medida que iba enumarando lo acompañaba mostrando los dedos de su mano derecha- ; tres: te metiste en mi escritorio sin permiso; y cuatro: te compré en la subasta... suficiente?! – pregunto con arrogancia para rematarla.

Hanamichi quedó lelo por las palabras del Kitsune, mejor dicho por "tantas" palabras del Kitsune. Pero después de un rato se largo a reir en estruendosa carcajada. Rukawa lo miraba sorprendido, él lo desafeaba y el torpe se reía. Cuando le iba a reprochar su actitud, el mono se incorporo, se enjuago las lagrimas incipientes de sus ojos y le dijo en tono burlesco: - Yo conosco una mejor manera estar a mano... además esta anocheciendo... y no hay canchas iluminadas cerca. Sería un desperdicio salir.

- Cuál sería tu método, do'aho? – cruzo sus brazos y ladeo su cabeza esperando la idea coherente del do'aho.

Sientate en el comedor, ya vengo! – corrió a la cocina, el zorro mientras se sentaba lo escucho trastear. Escucho gabetas abrirse y vidrios moviendose. En segundos, lo tenia sentado frente a si, con dos vasos y cuatro botellas de sake dispuestas en la mesa – mi método zorro es sacar a flote la verdad.

- Con sake?

- Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Por lo tanto el método consiste en emborracharme antes de que yo lo haga contigo. Por que si no sabre tu verdad.

- No entiendo tu estupidez...me iré a dormir – hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero la fuerte mano de Hana en su brazo se lo impidio.

- El juego consiste en que cada uno hace una pregunta por turno, quien se niegue a responder debe beber un trago en penitencia. Si deseas hacer otra pregunta, sin respetar el turno, tambien debes beber en retribucion. Es simple, no?

- Es beber por beber – señaló despectivo.

- No, es beber para saber – una sonrisa burlona adornó la cara desafiante del do'aho – por lo que te conosco y por como te sulfuraste cuando me hallaste en tu despacho, supongo que escondes muchas cosas – Rukawa sintió que el suelo se abría bajos sus pies. Cuando el do'aho se volvió tan perspicaz – y por la cara que acabas de poner lo confirmo. Jajajajaj – _Rayos_. Después de la risa, la voz del ojimiel bajó gravemente - Yo tambien tengo muchos secretos, que ni Yohei ni los chicos saben, por eso... te desafio a saber mi verdad, antes de que yo descubra la tuya – el tono de voz bajó aún más, a un tono hipnotizante, seductor - Enfrentemonos a lo que más le tememos, Kitsune – Rukawa veía atento el brillo en los ojos de Sakuragi – que alguien vea tras nuestra máscara. Así, verdaderamente quedaríamos a mano.

Rukawa tomó un vaso y vertió sake en su interior, luego lo dispuso frente al pelirrojo.

- Te arriesgarías a tanto? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado. El desafio habia empezado.

- Tú comenzaste todo kitsune, yo solo dí otra alternativa – contesto él con igual atrevimiento en la voz, mientras se reclinaba hacia adelante, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Así estuvieron por inagotables segundos, sosteniendose la mirada, desafiandose, tratando de vislumbrar en el otro alguna nocion de flaqueza o duda.

- Quién empieza?

- Que una moneda lo decida – Sakuragi lanzó una moneda al aire.

- Cara – musitó el pelinegro, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria de la moneda.

Hana la atrapó en el aire y la cubrió con su mano derecha contra el dorso de la mano izquierda.

- Cruz – mostró el metal a los ojos de Rukawa – empiezo yo.

Rukawa paso saliva, cuando sintió la prenetante mirada de Hanamichi en él. Seguramente le preguntaría por el despacho y se vería obligado a tomar sake, pues no aunque le pusieran acido en los ojos, diria la verdad, mucho menos al do'aho. Pero peor aun, si bebiera, le confirmaria a Hanamichi que algo ocultaba en el despacho, y tendria cada turno para preguntar lo mismo, y él otra y otra vez tendría que beber hasta caer borracho. Y mas fácilmente Hanamichi podría sacarle la verdad. Eso sería fatidico.

- Bien zorro, esta es la pregunta... – el pelirrojo carraspeó un poco para aclararse la voz, lo que enerbo aun mas los nervios del zorro ante la espectativa – ¿Qué hacen cuatro botellas de sake en tu cocina?

En mi país hay una historieta donde el personaje principal (Condorito), siempre cae de espaldas, mientras una onomatopeya muestra un gran "PLOP", cuando la respuesta de su interlocutor es una estupidez o algo realmente imprevisto sucede. A Rukawa casi le pasa lo mismo. _El do'aho es un idiota... _pensó Rukawa, mientras un _inner zorro_ gritaba maldiciones al susodicho.

- Mi hermano las dejó en su última visita – Hanamichi quiso soltar otra pregunta ante la sorpresa de que Rukawa tuviera un hermano, pero se controló a tiempo para evitar tomarse un trago de sake - ¿tu color de pelo es natural? – era el turno de Rukawa.

- No, es negro... es obvio por mis cejas, no? – se señalo con el indice la cara - ¿dónde está tu familia?

- Mis padres estan separados, cuando se separaron, ella se fue a vivir a Kushiro, él en Tokyo, yo decidí quedarme aquí. Mi hermano mayor se casó, así que ahora vive en Estados Unidos. ¿y tu familia?

- Vivo solo con mi madre que es aeromoza, por lo que casi nunca está en la casa. Mi padre murió hace cinco años, de un ataque al corazón – los ojos del pelirrojo se opacaron en profunda tristeza, Rukawa se arrepintio de haber preguntado eso - ¿desde cuándo juegas basquetball?

- Desde los 4 años, mi padre me enseño. A los seis entré en el equipo de la escuela a la que asistía y desde ahí nunca lo abandone. ¿Color favorito? – quizo hacer preguntas sencillas, para distender la tensión.

- Rojo – alzo las cejas burlandose de la obviedad - ¿equipo de la NBA favorito?

- Lakers... ¿comida favorita?

- Gyoza... ¿ estilo de música?

- Rock en general, ningun grupo en específico, solo que me atraiga, puede ser un sonido, una cancion, la voz, etc... nada en especial.

Siguieron haciendose preguntas sencillas por bastante rato, y para el fastidio de ambos, ninguno habia probado sake. El juego estaba perdiendo su objetivo, pues los dos estaban descubriendo cosas del otro que desconocian, pero no lograban incomodarlo tanto como para obligarlo a tomarse el sake por no querer contestar. Asi que Hanamichi cabreado, cuando le llego su turno, arremetió con: - ¿eres virgen?

Rukawa ni titubeo, solo tomó el vaso servido por el mismo hace bastante tiempo atrás y se lo tomó de un zape. Hanamichi sonrió ante la ocurrencia, esa pregunta era de doble filo, engañadora, si no quieres contestar es obvio que si eres virgen. Por lo que es mas fácil decir que si lo eres, y ahorrarte el trago de sake.

- ¿ y tú? – pregunto desafiante el ojiazul.

- con 51 rechazos crees que sea un experto amante? – se burlo con sorna de si mismo y su desgracia en el amor. Rukawa turbado por la sinceridad del pelirrojo, se enojó levemente, pues su idea de incomodarlo no dio resultado, y él habia resultado el primer en tomar sake, hasta ahora el único - ¿nombre de tu primer amor?

- Tamako, tenía 10 años – demoró en responder. Iba a hacer su pregunta, cuando ve que Hanamichi se sirve su vaso con sake y se lo toma de un trago. Lo miró sorprendido del gesto, por lo que nuevamente le costó responder a la segunda pregunta del pelirrojo.

- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – Rukawa extendió la mano hacia su vaso, pues no iba a responder, pero a último momento cambio de parecer.

- si, estoy enamorado – respondió tratando de parecer impertubable, pero un leve sonrojo lo hacia ver gracioso según Hanamichi. Éste analizando mejor la pregunta de Rukawa, abrió los ojos repentinamente, por lo que rápido, antes de que el ojiazul lanzara su pregunta, tomó otro vaso de sake.

- "si, estoy enamorado"... – señalo sus propias palabras – eso es presente, quiere decir que lo estas ahora... ¿dime quién? – Rukawa abrió la boca de la impresión. Por darselas de osado, cometió el error de darle mucha informacion. Su _inner zorro_ solo gritaba _kuso_, _kuso_, _kuso_, mientras se daba de cabezasos. Ante la mirada divertida de Hanamichi, se sirvió un segundo trago de sake.

- ¿sigues enamorado de la hermana del capitán?

- no, me rechazo hace meses, y sinceramente ahora creo que fue una tontera. ¿te masturbas?- Hanamichi estaba disfrutando mucho el juego. La cara de Rukawa era digna de fotografiarse, aunque era la misma fria de siempre, su rubor iba "in crecendo". Otra pregunta sin responder por el zorro, tercer trago de la noche.

- y tú... te masturbas? –ohh sí, Hanamichi estaba disfrutando el torturar a Rukawa con preguntas incómodas y aun mas lo disfrutaba cuando descubrió que éste tartamudeaba cuando pretendía hacerlas.

- soy un adolescente en plena etapa de crecimiento... es obvio que lo hago... "Manuela siempre es buena para pasar las penas" –acompaño la frase del apreciable y digno gesto técnico de la mano meneandose. Rukawa rodó los ojos, el pelirrojo lo estaba exasperando con su sinceridad. Si seguian así, él terminaría bailando sobre la mesa, con un tu-tu rosado, una boa de plumas al cuello y maquillado como DragQueen, de lo tan borracho que iba a estar - ¿Tú sacaste las fotografias que habian en el despacho? – y ahí, para rematarla, estaba la bendita pregunta que daría el pie para la catástofre. Era una pregunta simple y contestable, pero conociendo al pelirrojo, no quedaría tranquilo, seguiría preguntando al respecto y al final daría con su gran secreto y eso no podia ser. Así que se tomó el cuarto trago de sake, dándose cuenta que la primera botella se habia acabado.

- No sé de que te averguenzas zorro, las fotos eran increibles – soltó de pronto Hanamichi, sorprendiendo al ojiazul - Me gustaron todas, y aun más los dibujos que habian sobre la mesa... si los hiciste tú, pues te felicito. No conosco a nadie con semejante talento hasta ahora. Si no los hiciste, pues que lastima. Pensaba pedirte que me retrataras.

Sin razon aparente Rukawa agacho la cabeza y escondió la mirada tras el flequillo. El pelirrojo lo miró atento, y se extraño de su actitud, pero no emitió mas comentario al respecto, al parecer le habia molestado lo que dijo o, sin querer, habia entrado en un terreno muy sensible para el zorro. Aunque su curiosidad lo alentaba a seguir preguntando, su prudencia pudo mas.

- Es tu turno de preguntar zorro – le alentó a seguir, temeroso de que el zorro se levantara de la mesa y desistiera de seguir jugando.

- ¿Por qué me odias? – murmuro el zorro sin levantar la mirada.

Silencio por algunos minutos.

- Yo no te odio zorro – ambas miradas se enfrentaron, una con incertidumbre, la otra con sinceridad – bueno, al principio sí, pero era por que tú le gustabas a Haruko, que me gustaba a mi. Pero luego de que me rechazo, ya no hubo mas motivo para hacerlo... aunque he de reconocer que desde el partido contra el Sannoh te comence a apreciar de verdad.

- En serio? – musitó impresionado el zorro por las palabras de Sakuragi.

- Esa es otra pregunta, debes beber otro trago – y con sorpresa vio como Rukawa tomaba el sexto trago de la noche, descorchando una segunda botella – p..pues..sí... – se vio obligado a responder ante eso - bueno ademas de que me gustara Haruko, tambien esta la envidia que te tengo por todo lo perfecto que eres – el zorro abrió exageradamente los ojos ante la revelación – eres bueno en basquetball, atraes a todas las chicas, eres guapo y atractivo, tienes dinero, todos te adoran por simplemente ser tú, eres como quieres ser y te importa un comino la opinion de los demás, pasas de todos... haces lo que quieres, sin dar cuenta de nada... bueno... eso es lo que opino – Hanamichi bajó la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta que su voz se habia emocionado demasiado al enumerar los atributos de Rukawa.

- Gracias – susurro éste al salir de la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras del mono.

Un incomodo silencio se establecio en el comedor. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir o como seguir. Al parecer el juego habia llegado hasta allí, sin embargo...

- Bien, me toca preguntar – clavó sus ojos miel en los suyos y Rukawa tembló por dentro - ¿qué opinas de mi?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rematando a Hanamichi**

**by Arcasdrea**

**Capitulo 4**

_- Es tu turno de preguntar zorro – le alentó a seguir, temeroso de que el zorro se levantara de la mesa y desistiera de seguir jugando. _

_- ¿Por qué me odias? – murmuro el zorro sin levantar la mirada. _

_Silencio por algunos minutos. _

_- Yo no te odio zorro – ambas miradas se enfrentaron, una con incertidumbre, la otra con sinceridad – bueno, al principio sí, pero era por que tú le gustabas a Haruko, que me gustaba a mi. Pero luego de que me rechazo, ya no hubo mas motivo para hacerlo... aunque he de reconocer que desde el partido contra el Sannoh te comence a apreciar de verdad. _

_- En serio? – musitó impresionado el zorro por las palabras de Sakuragi. _

_- Esa es otra pregunta, debes beber otro trago – y con sorpresa vio como Rukawa tomaba el sexto trago de la noche, descorchando una segunda botella – p..pues..sí... – se vio obligado a responder ante eso - bueno ademas de que me gustara Haruko, tambien está la envidia que te tengo por todo lo perfecto que eres – el zorro abrió exageradamente los ojos ante la revelación – eres bueno en basquetball, atraes a todas las chicas, eres guapo y atractivo, tienes dinero, todos te adoran por simplemente ser tú, eres como quieres ser y te importa un comino la opinion de los demás, pasas de todos... haces lo que quieres, sin dar cuenta de nada... bueno... eso es lo que opino – Hanamichi bajó la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta que su voz se habia emocionado demasiado al enumerar los atributos de Rukawa. _

_- Gracias – susurro éste al salir de la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras del mono. _

_Un incómodo silencio se establecio en el comedor. Ninguno de los dos sabia qué decir o cómo seguir. Al parecer el juego habia llegado hasta allí, sin embargo..._

_- Bien, me toca preguntar – clavó firmemente los ojos miel en los suyos y Rukawa tembló por dentro - ¿Qué opinas de mi? _

Rukawa escondió la mirada de la de Sakuragi, y la fijó en un punto pérdido de la pared lateral. De fondo solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la ciudad: los autos transitar, las bocinas y una sirena de ambulancia al fondo y, en parte, el silencio de la noche tambien. Sakuragi le miraba ansioso, no tenía la razón, pero necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta y el mutismo del ojiazul lo estaba exasperando.

- Opino... – la voz susurrada de Rukawa de repente irrumpió en el salón, captando inmediatamente la atención de Hanamichi que se habia perdido en sus divagaciones - ... opino que eres un gran jugador, tienes mucho talento, pero no sabes manejarlo... – Rukawa estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero como tenía la cara desviada hacia un costado, el pelirrojo no se dio ni cuenta, ademas éste estaba alucinando con lo que acaba de escuchar – tambien opino, que eres divertido, un tanto patético a veces, pero así eres tú, demasiado optimista, excentrico, ruiseño, escándaloso, torpe, tonto, ing...

- Ya basta, ya entendí... –lo frenó un tanto mosqueado, por el rumbo que habia tomado la descripción.

- Bueno, tu preguntaste... – alzo los hombros como si no le importara. Pero se sorprendió bastante cuando Hanamichi, con mucha determinación en la mirada, puesta sobre él, tomaba un trago de sake. El tercero según llevaba la cuenta el pelinegro.

- En serio... en serio crees que soy buen jugador?

Rukawa vio anhelante deseo de saber en los ojos miel de Sakuragi, y a su mente perversa se le prendió la ampolleta. Halló la forma de equiparar la cantidad de alcohol presente en la sangre. Y que ahora le estaba provocando que la vista se le desenfocara a ratos y sintiera un leve cosquilleo y adormecimiento de la lengua. Se estaba emborrachando, y toda su mente se puso en estado de alerta, debía frenar y llevar a Hanamichi a beber más que él.

- Sí, sí lo creo – contesto escueto finalmente, volviendo a su cara de indiferencia. Si mal no calculaba, la curiosidad de Hanamichi le haria caer en la trampa de su propio juego.

- Eso no mas... – el pelinegro volvió a subir y bajar los hombros dando a entender que no le importaba (aparentemente). Y a favor de su venganza, según pronosticó, Hanamichi no se quedó con las ganas, pues se bebió el cuarto trago de sake para preguntar.

- ¿Puedes explayarte más?

- Claro que puedo – contesto simplemente. Su _inner zorro_ estaba haciendo un bailecito de victoria. Hanamichi le miró ansioso por varios segundos, hasta que su cara de niño esperando por un dulce cambió a una de un niño que se daba cuenta que este dulce nunca iba a llegar.

- Podrías entonces hablar... – le alentó haciendo gestos con las manos de que debía mover la boca.

- La anterior la conté como pregunta... así que debes beber otro trago.

Hanamichi se pegó en la frente con la palma abierta y luego la deslizó dramáticamente por todo su rostro, mientras contaba hasta diez. Al terminar soltó un gran suspiro, para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire mientras se servía el quinto trago de sake. Rukawa, mientras tanto sacaba la cuenta mental de que solo quedaba un trago para quedar a empate.

- Crees que tengo talento, pero que lo enfocó mal... ¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?! – Rukawa iba a contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por el pelirrojo que le apresó los labios con la mano, haciéndole parecer un pato – y quiero que te explayes mucho en tu respuesta – explico ante la mirada de odio que le dirigió el zorro.

- Creo que si te concentraras más en tus jugadas y en cómo las realizas, sacando sus fortalezas y debilidades , podrías avanzar mucho más rápido.

- Ya veo – Hanamichi se perdió en sus recuerdos. Rememoró el entrenamiento de las 20 mil canasta, y en cómo Ansai le hizo darse cuenta de sus errores a traves de los videos. Lo que Rukawa le proponía era muy cierto.

- Es mi turno... – irrumpió el pelinegro en los recuerdos de Hanamichi, para meditar por algunos segundos y luego preguntar - ¿ Qué sentiste cuando murió tu padre? – Rukawa vio con estupor como Hanamichi de un momento a otro se puso tan pálido como un papel. Al parecer no habia sido buena idea preguntar eso, pero lejos de arrepentirse su lado perverso halló algo interesante en que aferrarse para continuar con su plan de no caer borracho antes que el mono.

El ojimiel, luego de algunos instantes que usó para recuperarse, tomó uno de los vasos y se zampó sake – no contestaré – dijo con voz grave y mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación. _Empate_ se dijo mentalmente Kaede.

- Recuerdo de la infancia? – pregunto Hanamichi ya sin mucho entusiasmo en la voz. Y por la posición que adoptó en la silla del comedor, aparentemente para estar más cómodo, se denotaba que estaba distraído e inquieto. Algo le estaba pasando según la apreciación de Rukawa que no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero disimulando muy bien escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo. Lo que Rukawa no dimensionaba era que Sakuragi estaba tambien sintiendo los primeros efectos del alcohol en su organismo.

- Las salidas a la playa con mi familia... – contestó calmadamente, pero luego se inclinó hacia adelante... taladrando al pelirrojo con la mirada - ¿ Por qué no quisiste contestarme la pregunta sobre la muerte de tu padre?, ¿te dolió mucho?...

Hanamichi se paró de golpé evidentemente consternado, botando la silla de paso. Rukawa se removió en su asiento, sorprendido por el gesto del pelirrojo, que se habia movido hasta la ventana en la sala estar, dándole la espalda a él. Para el pelirrojo fue un suplició llegar hasta allá, primero el pararse de golpe le habia removido todo el piso, además de sentir la habitación girar como desbocada, incluso se le nubló la vista por un instante. Y segundo, necesitó de toda su concentración para mantener una trayectoría recta hasta la ventana. Una vez llegó allá, apoyo la frente en el frío vidrio y así tratar de despejarse y recobrarse.

- Responde Hanamichi... o si no bebete un trago... – le desafio Rukawa con diversion en la voz.

- Acabemos con el juego... has ganado... ok? – respondió sin moverse de su pocisión. Rukawa no se lo creía, la actitud del pelirrojo era muy extraña para ser una siemple pregunta, según él. Al parecer habia tocado una fibra muy sensible en el pasado del pelirrojo. En realidad, en parte era eso, y en parte el mareo que lo estaba afectando.

- No, no hemos acabado... pero... –se detuvo a pensar mejor lo que iba a proponer, como asegurándose de si hacia lo correcto o no – tomate esta botella de un solo trago – con su indice indicaba una de las dos botellas que aun no habian sido descorchadas – y daré el juego por terminado.

El pelirrojo lo miró de medio lado. Sus ojos eran indecifrables. Rukawa se asusto por un momento, pero rápido se repuso y coloco su mejor cara de desafío. Aunque bastante le estaba costando enfocar la vista tambien, al parecer el sake ya estaba causando graves estragos en su organismo. Pero respiró hondo, para concentrarse y movió los ojos para enfocar mejor. Tenía ganas de ir al baño a mojarse la cara para despejarse, pero sería un signo muy notorio para el do'aho, así que se la tuvo que bancar.

Hanamichi se dio media vuelta y volvió hasta la mesa. Rukawa no le quitó la vista durante todo el trayecto. Lo haría, lo haría, se repetía internamente. Le sonreía de medio lado, desafiándolo con una mirada divertida y burlesca. Hanamichi caminaba serio, tampoco le quitaba la mirada. El pelinegro tuvo que controlarse de sobremanera en no ensanchar más su sonrisa cuando vio que Sakuragi tomaba la botella que le habia señalado y la descorchaba. El pelirrojo con la botella en la mano, y meneándola levemente, se acercó hasta el pelinegro que poco a poco cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de incertidumbre y preocupación. Hanamichi se le paró al frente, a poco centimetros, Rukawa lo miraba hacia arriba con la ceja alzada, sin entender que pretendía ese ahora. Se inclinó hacia él, recargando su brazo libre a un costado de Rukawa, y poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de él, tanto así que ambos percibían el aliento impregnado de sake del otro.

- Solo beberé, si tú te tomas la otra botella que queda...kit – su – ne... – las palabras susurradas por Hanamichi, en un tono desconocido hasta ahora en él, mientras le dejaba la botella al frente, hicieron que el pelinegro sintiera un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda. Sacudió imperceptiblemente su cuerpo, ante la sensación. El pelirrojo ya se habia incorporado y ahora tomaba la cuarta botella que inmediatamente descorcho. Era claramente una provocación.

Rukawa se paró de la silla, a duras penas eso si, aunque se controló bien y tomando la botella que le correspondía, la alzo hasta que la tuvo a la altura de la cara: - Kampai?!

- Kampai – contesto el pelirrojo haciendo chochar las botellas en un brindis, que mas que un brindis amistoso parecia la previa de miradas asesinas en un duelo del viejo oeste.

Por unos instantes, en la estancia, solo se escuchaba el sonidos de sus gargantas haciendo pasar el líquido. Ambos estaban concentrados en beber, lo hacian lentamente, digiriendo poco a poco el escosor que le producía el fuerte alcohol en la garganta y tratando de aguantar el no tocer por la misma causa. De un momento a otro, Hanamichi miró de medio lado hacia el pelinegro y cayó en cuenta de que éste hacia lo mismo, por lo que comenzo a beber más deprisa. Kaede lo imitó, pues no se quería dejar vencer. Por lo que, de un momento a otro, no era solo terminar el juego de la verdad, si no que ahora era una guerra entre machos para saber quien era capaz de beber más rápido y sin morir en el intento.

Las botellas fueron puestas con energía en la mesa al mismo tiempo. Ambos jadeaban, pues tan rápido habian bebido que habian olvidado respirar.

Rukawa de improviso cayó de culo, causando la carcajada estereofónica del pelirrojo, al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro se habia emborrachado. Pero éste tambien cayó, cuando tropezó con una silla que tenia detrás, por estarse riendo no se fijó en ella, causando ahora que quien se riera por todo lo alto fuera el zorro. La risa fue agrandando más y más a medida de que veía como el pelirrojo trataba de desenrredar sus piernas de la silla, torpemente y sin lograr nada por más que lo intentara.

- Ca'ate zofro!! ... ayu'ame me'orrrr! – grito enojado, escupiendo saliva y arrastrando las palabras.

Ante eso, el zorro calló de golpe su risa, lo miro dos segundos en los cuales solo pestañeo tres veces y se largó a reir nuevamente, esta vez revolcándose en el suelo y sujetándose la panza.

- Yaaaa zofro!! Ayu'ameeeee!! – exigio en tono lastimero, como un niño.

El pelinegro siguió riendo, mientras gateaba casi a rastras hasta el pelirrojo que aun peleaba con la silla. Le sacó la silla de encima, aunque en un principio con sus intentos enredaba más las piernas del pelirrojo en ellas.

- Do'aho! – murmuro sonriendo socarronamente, cuando logró quitarle la silla. Se paró y sujetándose del borde del sofá más grande de su estancia, lo rodeó para dejarse caer en él.

- Teme! – vociferó Hana, que se arrastraba por la alfombra. Si se paraba, sabía que caería de nuevo. Se sentó finalmente, en posición de loto, en el espacio entre la mesa de centro y el sofá donde estaba tumbado Rukawa.

Ambos tenian la vista ida, y estaban hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, por lo menos eso se veía a simple vista, pues luego de algunos minutos, Hanamichi comenzo a cantar bajito.

- Aquí en el marrrrr... la vida es mas sabrrrosa... aquí en el marrrr...nos gusta cha-cha-cha – y cuando ya le entro el segundo aire elevó la voz, chillando como perro a la luna - Aquí en el marrrrr!!... la vida es mas sabrrrrrosa!!... aquí en el marrrr!!...nos gusta cha-cha-cha... – pero no pudo seguir con su magistral interpretación, pues un cojin le habia dado de lleno en la cara.

- Ca'ate Aho!! – le reprendió Rukawa, quien seguia tumbado, pero ahora se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo.

- Aga festas! – le lanzo el cojin de vuelta, éste le dio en el estomago. Por lo que, enojado se incorporó de su lugar y le volvió a pegar con el cojin pero sin soltarlo. Hanamichi tomó otro de los cojines dispuestos en el sofá, y tambien atacó, pero el otro se defendió ocasionando otro golpe. Y así fue como se enfrascaron en una disque guerra de almohadones.

Y no era una cualquiera, ambos tenían los dientes apretados y las cejas exageradamente arqueadas, estaban rabiosos y así lo hacian notar por los quejidos que emitían al dar o recibir un cojinazo. Se daban con todo lo que tenían, aunque en el estado lamentable en el que estaban, en cada golpe, debían hacer malabares con las manos para no perder el equilibrio. Incluso, rayaba en lo gracioso, pues muchas veces lanzaban el golpe, pero no atinaban a darle a nada y el impulso del cojin les hacia caer con la inercia del movimiento. Así estuvieron un buena rato, hasta que Rukawa le acesto el cojin en plena cara a Hanamichi, incluso llegó a sonar hueco, y éste cayó sujetándose la nariz y chillando de dolor, sobre el sofá (pobre sofá).

- AHHHH!! MI NANISSSS!! ME LA HAS RRROTO!! – Rukawa se largó a reir en primer instancia, pero de repente dimensiono que las quejas de Hanamichi sonaban muy reales. Ademas que el exagerado mono se revolcaba de un lado a otro, mientras lloraba de dolor y sin soltarse la cara.

- aho... – le llamó un tanto preocupado.

- AHHHH! ME DELEEE!! ME DEEELEEE!! – el pelinegro se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo que seguía moviéndose, por lo que se vio obligado a sujetarlo fuerte por los hombros.

- aho! Etate queto! Quero verrte! – trato de sacarle las manos de la cara y así revisar su nariz, pero al intentarlo el pelirrojo grito mas fuerte. Kaede estaba en pánico, no veía sangre, o mas bien no lograba enfocar para ver la supuesta sangre, estaba muy cerca de Hanamichi, mejor dicho estaba sentado a horcajada en él forcejeando para inmovilizarlo. Así que continuó peleando contra el porfeado hasta que éste emitio una leve risilla. Rukawa se detuvo en seco, y alzo la ceja. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

- Guaaaaa!! Te la crrrreite zofrrrrro! – Hanamichi aparecio de pronto dando un buen susto al ojiazul, que de la impresión cayó de espalda en el sofá, todo despeinado y mirando con cara de circunstancia al do'aho que reía como loco.

- Fingisteeee?! – pregunto incredulo. El do'aho solo asentia con la cabeza mientras trataba de aguantar la risa, porque el pelinegro tenía una cara de cabreo bastante amenazante – idiota – se tumbó de nuevo en el sofa, cruzado de brazos y haciendo morros.

El pelirrojo, volvio a reir para más enojo de Kaede. Mientras sus carcajadas bajaban de intensidad, se acomodó al révez de lo usual, por lo que su cabeza quedó colgando del asiento y sus pies arrimados al respaldo. Luego de un rato, solo hubo silencio en la habitación.

- Dios! La risa me do mas seeee! – comento al aire Hanamichi.

- Alla' ay mas! – señalo con la cabeza y un indice tembloroso, hacia la vitrina en un costado de la estancia. Aún tenía cara de molestia por la broma.

- Llegó hasta allá según como le indicara el zorro, sentándose en el suelo, pues la "licoreria clandestina" del zorro estaba en una gabeta inferior.

- Fiuuuu!! Hay de to'!! – y comenzó el despliegue etílico en la mesa de centro. Vodka, Ron, Cidra, Tequila, y otras botellas más, en donde solo quedaban restos – de onde salio to eto?

- La ultima festa que hizo mi'ermano kando vino... – se justifico alzando los hombros.

- Empezaré con eto! – levanto una botella con medio contenido de Vodka – lasstima que no hay jugo... keres algo?

- Ron! – señalo el zorro extendiendo su brazo hacia la botella que ya le alcanzaba un sonriente mono pelirrojo. Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, sentados uno al lado del otro con las piernas extendidas y apoyadas en la mesa de centro. Bebían ocasionalmente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el ir y venir del liquido en las botellas, cada vez que estas eran alzadas para alcanzar las bocas. Cada uno tenía la vista pérdida en algun punto del ventanal que tenían al frente, en donde solamente se veía la negrura de la noche y las siluetas oscuras de los arboles y matorrales del patio trasero. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. La vista nocturna era hermosa.

- Esas fotos en el despacho – la voz queda del pelirrojo irrumpió en el tranquilo momento – las tomaste tú? –la pregunta habia sido echa sin segundas intesiones por lo que pudo constatar Kaede al fijar su mira en el pelirrojo que seguía con su vista al frente y bebiendo tan quedo como hasta ahora. Estaba tranquilo, sereno, se notaba a gusto en su asiento, por lo que el pelinegro, entendió que la pregunta habia sido formulada solo para establecer una conversación como amigos. Bueeeno, "disque amigos" (la autora hace el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos).

- Sí, las hice yo.

- ¿Te averguenzan acaso?... ¿por qué reaccionaste así cuando me pillaste adentro?

- No me gustan que toquen mis cosas...

- Eres un egoísta, tus fotos son geniales y tus dibujos tambien... si yo tuviera un talento así me gustaría que la gente supiera...

- Tú quieres fama, do'aho – dijo en tono de reproche, pero sin llegar a ser amenazador.

- A lo mejor...- contesto conforme. Bebió mas alcohol y siguió - pero yo no sería tan egoísta... yo compartiría mi talento con los demás.

- Hablando de compartir...- lanzo un bufido irónico - ¿por qué te negaste tanto a hablar de la muerte de tu padre?.

Hanamichi bajó los pies de la mesa al tiempo que dejaba la botella ya vacia en la misma. Se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Rukawa lo miraba de reojo y atento.

- Porque es mi culpa... – Rukawa inconscientemente abrió la boca ante aquella declaración – por mi culpa él murió.

- Si no quieres hablar... – rápidamente trató de frenar el recuerdo, entendiendo que habia metido la pata al tocar otra vez el punto.

- No te preocupes, debo hablar... y tan borrachos estamos que mañana no nos acordaremos de nada – la sonrisa forzada que le dedicó no calmo en nada al pelinegro, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza para que continuara – yo... yo venía llegando de una pelea... habia ganado... en el recibidor estaba tumbado mi padre agarrándose el pecho con dolor... – el gesto compungido, los ojos brillosos al borde del llanto, era demasiado el dolor que expresaba su rostro - yo me asuste mucho... salí de allí para pedir ayuda... pero ellos me interceptaron... eran más... habian ido por ayuda para pegarme... traté de explicarles que mi padre... pero ellos seguían... y yo... – comenzo a tener espasmos, las lágrimas brotaron, temblaba entero y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta tratando de seguir con su relato, pero no aguanto mucho. Rukawa miró conmocionado como Sakuragi se cubría el rostro con las manos y lloraba con ímpetu.

- Sa...ku... – susurro, el pelirrojo no le oyo, pues nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

- Todo es mi culpa... se fue por mi culpa... – balbuceaba con dolor – si yo no... pero ellos eran más... – eran frases cortadas, sin sentido aparente. Al ojiazul se le recogía cada vez más el corazón, sin embargo estaba desencajado, se sentía contrariado y desconcertado, no sabia qué hacer, cómo actuar, se limitaba a mirarlo mientras el pelirrojo seguía con su llanto.

- Ha... na... – hizo el ademan de abrazarlo, pero no pudo continuar, pues fue el pelirrojo en un impulso quien se aferro él, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

- Soy un idiota... todo es mi culpa... mi madre me detesta por lo mismo... – el ojiazul correspondio el gesto, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de la temblorosa espalda y apoyando su mejilla en la coronilla de esa cabeza pelirroja – tienes razon... soy un torpe... soy nada...

- Shhhh!! Eso no es cierto – trató de sacarlo de su error, pero el porfeado pelirrojo siguio con sus autoacusaciones.

- Soy un idiota, un imbecil que no sabe hacer nada, siempre me equivoco, siempre cometó errores, no soy nada...

- Callate do'aho... eres un excelente jugador... – sus manos comenzaron a bajar y subir por su espalda para calmarlo y bajar asi su intencidad del llanto.

- Pero no es suficiente... –esta vez si le escucho - ademas desde mi lesión he bajado el rendimiento...

- No es cierto, solo te has vuelto más metódico... más maduro en el juego, ya no eres tan explosivo, ni tan instintivo... eres el mejor en los rebotes...

- Tú crees? – asomó sus ojos mieles del escondite que era el pecho de su compañero, estaban rojos por el llanto que aun no sesaba del todo.

- Claro que sí... tú crees que diría eso a mi mayor rival en Shohoku? – Rukawa le miraba tiernamente.

- Juegas conmigo... – le reprocho golpeándolo levemente en el pecho, pero no se separo de su abrazo. Rukawa tampoco.

Hanamichi siguió llorando en brazos del zorro. Éste le continuo sobando suavemente la espalda para calmarlo.

- ¿Me gustaría saber qué debo hacer con mi vida?. ¿Me gustaria saber qué quiere la gente de mi? – Hana, una vez más tranquilo y borrándose los vestigios de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se separó levemente del ojiazul, quedando su rostro a la altura del de el zorro. Éste le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, al parecer él tambien se habia relajado.

- Zorro... ¿Qué quieres tú de mi?

- ... – el zorro desvio sus ojos hacia un costado, un tanto turbado por la pregunta.

- Zorro... – insistio Hanamichi luego de un rato, con ansiedad de saber la respuesta – ¿Qué quieres tu de m...mmhh – pero se vio interrumpido por la mano del zorro que se apoderó de su nuca, jalándolo intespestivamente hacia él. Sus labios entreabiertos por el asombro fueron apresados apasionadamente. Abrió los ojos desmedidamente al darse cuenta de la intrusión, pero los movimientos precisos y delicados de los labios de Rukawa, lo fueron relajando lentamente, de un momento a otro, consciente o inconscientemente estaba respondiendo al beso. Su labio inferior era succionado con maestría por Kaede, que en un principio acaparó toda la boca del pelirrojo, pero ahora se dedicaba a llevar el ritmo lentamente, marcando la pauta en delicados roces sobres los tembloros labios del número diez.

Su boca era delineada deliciosamente, soltaba gemidos por placer que experimentaba, pero estos morían ahogados en la boca de su compañero. Sentía las manos del ojiazul aferrarse a su cabellera, masajeando su nuca con las yemas de los dedos. Era una sensación súblime, placentera, única. Pero la falta de aire les obligo a separarse, incluso inconsciente y perdido como estaba en la caricia, emitió un gruñido leve cuando los labios de Kaede lo abandonaron, no sin antes jugar con su nariz; luego fijo sus ojos mieles en los azules que le miraban con ensoñación, con intencidad.

- Quiero todo... quiero todo de ti, Hanamichi – fue la respuesta de Kaede Rukawa.


End file.
